marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ragnarok (Earth-5000)
The dreaded Thor Clone, otherwise known as Ragnarok, has never been a heroic figure. He was made a Skrull war machine and killed heroic figures in the past. All the carnage he had done he did so with merciless obedience. So when Ezekiel Stane found him, he was put to good use in his private war. Fortunately, he and his peers were freed from him when Iron Man managed to wrestle control of them. Now left with free will, Ragnarok seeks to bring justice and free himself of the bloody legacy his masters left on his past. With a little bit of help, of course. | Powers = Ragnarok was created to be a hard copy of the Thunder God himself. The works of men cannot replicate the strength of a god, but the clone isn't a weakling. Due to his construction, Ragnarok is immune to diseases and afflictions that plague the human race. His stamina is limitless and his need for power is easily replenished by utilizing his own weather-altering power. Even without energy recharge the Thor Clone is designed to be able to operate for a straight century, as his maker said. Ragnarok's strength hardly approaches those of Thor's but he can keep up with him for a brief period of time. His strength allows him to easily carry large ships and overpower lesser superhumans. His durability is phenomenal as well, although he is not made of adamantium or vibranium. Aside from his physicality, Ragnarok of course has the ability to manipulate weather. His weather manipulation isn't as varied as Thor's own by any means but it's enough to get the job done. Truly, he is a pocket thunder god to behold with. *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Senses' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Flight' *'Toxic Immunity' *'Weather Manipulation' *'Electrokinesis' *'Self-Sustenance' *'Self-Repair' | Abilities = Ragnarok's implanted knowledge gives him an array of abilities. He isn't the best tactician but he is a capable fighter and a fearsome one. For an unspecified reason, Ragnarok's programming allows him to detect changes in a nearby place's weather and energy signatures. Aside from his combat abilities, Ragnarok's artificial intelligence means he can run many calculations and predict a multitude of outcomes within a short period of time. This ability falls short to those of Timespinner's, though. | Strength = Ragnarok's strength level is classified as Class 85. | Weaknesses = Obviously, the Thor Clone is neither as strong nor complete as his template. As such, Ragnarok has a few glaring weaknesses. His robotic mind is protected by an advanced type of firewall but such software is obsolete as of now. His status as a mere clone means that he is no real thunder god, which in turn means that he can't manipulate and electricity weather or fly without his hammer. | Equipment = His classic Thor garment. | Transportation = His own flight ability and Carrier-Zero. | Weapons = *'Mjolnir Replica': Just as the original Thor needs his magic hammer, Ragnarok has a replica of the Mjolnir. The hammer is made of an adamantium-titanium alloy and can be thrown and returned using its magnetic technology. Ragnarok can manipulate weather with the hammer and fly even without spinning it around. As long as the hammer's around, Ragnarok can fly with blinding speeds. The hammer can generate waves of EMP or electricity that thanks to the clone's design are utterly harmless to him. The hammer is equipped with a gravity well system that replicates the Mjolnir's worthiness enchantment to an extent. Unless Ragnarok picks it up, anyone trying to lift up the hammer will have to contend with the sheer weight the well generates for the hammer. After being upgraded, the replica now electrifies anyone who wishes to pick it up aside from Ragnarok or his allies and the gravity well effect is enhanced. | Notes = *This character, Ragnarok, is based on the character of the same name created by Mark Millar and Steve McNiven first debuting in Civil War #3 (September, 2006). | Trivia = *Like the rest of the Iron Avengers, Ragnarok is referred with his template's name. Unless the original Thor happens to be around, they will call Ragnarok Thor. *Ragnarok never figured himself as the robot heroes' leader. The founding members just agreed on voting him as the leader since he was the one who put them together after freeing themselves from Stane. *Ragnarok's civilian identity, Sigurd Jarlson, was also one of his template's past human guises. | Links = }} Category:Good; formerly Evil Characters Category:Robots Category:Anti-Hero Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Atmokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Flight Category:Iron Avengers Members (Earth-5000) Category:Earth-5000 Characters Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Murderers